


［諾娜俊］00+00+00+00=love？（得逞番外三）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	［諾娜俊］00+00+00+00=love？（得逞番外三）

“仁俊。”李帝努用手推动着身边还在沉睡的黄仁俊，罗渽民在一旁已经换好了衣服。“再睡会。”黄仁俊翻了个身背对着李帝努，殊不知满身的红痕勾起了对方的兴趣。

早上总是欲望蓬勃的时候，李帝努有点硬了，离外出还有一段时间，想着速战速决，便连套也没带插了进去。昨晚才做完的穴口还是松软的，李帝努毫不费力地就完全插入了。

“真过分。”虽然口头上这么说，但罗渽民还是躺到床的另一边捏起黄仁俊的下巴和他接吻。李帝努懒得理这个得了便宜还卖乖的人，专心地操弄着。

黄仁俊是被身体的悸动弄醒的，他难以置信地看着身前的人，想骂人但被吻了说不出话，想推开他们又被搂得紧紧的，只能被迫接受。

罗渽民松开手，唇游移到黄仁俊的胸膛，他舔弄着黄仁俊瘦弱的胸膛，手撸动着身下的阴茎。李帝努掐着黄仁俊的腰有规律地挺动着，有时重戳，有时又故意不去碰那个点，弄得黄仁俊用手捏他。

被掐的李帝努丝毫不在意，下半身的动作愈发激烈，像是要把黄仁俊刻进身体里一般，黄仁俊被前后夹击没多久就射了。

“要迟……到了……”黄仁俊在罗渽民接吻的间隙断断续续地说着，“东赫……该等急了……”李帝努把精液抹在他的大腿上，把人翻了个身，满不在乎地说：“那就让他等着吧，反正我们也没少等他。”罗渽民抬起黄仁俊的一条腿，温柔地亲吻他的脸侧，身下却毫不犹豫地插入。“太过分了……呜……”黄仁俊揪着被角呜咽着，被迫接受着身下人的撞击。

离约定好的时间足足过了一个小时，三人才出现在李东赫面前。李东赫一看黄仁俊领口不经意露出的红痕就知道好友早上被折腾得多惨，他搂过黄仁俊，愤愤地瞪着李帝努和罗渽民。“你们敢再过分一点吗？”

两人摸摸鼻子，自知理亏不说话。黄仁俊抱着李东赫的腰撒娇地蹭了蹭，假装哭唧唧地说：“还是东赫对我好。”。

虽然晚了一个小时，但丝毫没有挫消四人外出的热情，

四人乘着巴士到了郊外的公园，李帝努和罗渽民跑去了玩航拍器，黄仁俊在一旁和李东赫画速写。“要是马克哥也在就好了。”李东赫凑过去看黄仁俊画了些什么，发现他速写本上全是竹马二人的画，不高兴地撇撇嘴。“马克哥又去哪啦？”黄仁俊手中的画笔“唰唰”的画着，头也不抬地问李东赫。

“不知道，出差去了。”李东赫把头靠在黄仁俊肩上，还没靠两秒就被李帝努强行挪开。“你们也太霸道了吧，亏我在日本的时候还去给你们拿钥匙开门。”李东赫嚷嚷了两句，还是让罗渽民强行坐在了他和黄仁俊中间。

“原来你抢走我的画板就是为了去给他俩开门啊，感情你们是联合起来骗我是吧。”黄仁俊眯起眼睛，脸上的表情让竹马二人感到有些不妙。“这不为了给你惊喜嘛，你当时又不肯接电话，我们只好用这种方法来找你。”机灵的罗渽民发现苗头不对，拉起黄仁俊的手臂开始撒娇，李帝努在另一边也趁机亲亲黄仁俊的嘴角转移他的注意力，黄仁俊被两人黏得不行，只好放弃追究。

一旁的李东赫看了两眼，默默地把视线投向远方，心里吐槽：我到底为什么要和这群狗男男出来玩。

临近中午，阳光越来越刺眼。四人转移阵地，跑回市中心的商业大厦吃饭去了。 

黄仁俊生无可恋地被李帝努和罗渽民两人挤在座位中间，李东赫看不下去，强行让李帝努坐到了自己这边。

“仁俊多吃点，你太瘦了。”李帝努夹了一块鸡肉放在黄仁俊碗里，罗渽民也不甘示弱，勺了一勺豆腐给他。

“是啊，昨天差点……”罗渽民还没说完就被黄仁俊一筷子青菜塞住了嘴，“闭嘴吃饭！”黄仁俊耳朵都红了，李东赫则是白眼都快翻上天了。

饭后甜品是红豆刨冰，是罗渽民不喜欢的炼奶口味，他拿着勺子小心翼翼地避开炼奶勺出一勺冰，黄仁俊全部看在眼里，手在桌底下轻轻地捏了他的手一下。“回去给你做水果的，不带炼奶的那种。”他在罗渽民耳边悄悄说道，罗渽民勾起嘴角，侧过头温柔地看着黄仁俊，眼里仿佛蕴含着化不开的蜜。

李帝努瞪大眼睛看着对面两人你侬我侬的样子，脸色越发冷，李东赫拿出手机缓和气氛。“我们来拍照吧。”“好啊好啊。”黄仁俊也意识到李帝努的不对劲，连忙转移话题。李帝努直接和黄仁俊头靠头，罗渽民也不服输，伏在黄仁俊身上，几乎把黄仁俊整个人圈在怀里。

举着相机笑容僵硬的李东赫：mmp。

吃完饭后四人跑到商圈里购物，嘻嘻哈哈中买了不少东西，李东赫压低刚刚买的帽子的帽檐，完全不想看竹马对黄仁俊献殷勤。黄仁俊被他俩闹得不耐烦，跑到李东赫身边，无论竹马怎么说都不愿意理他们。

被嫌弃的竹马总算是安静了下来，不过只安静了一会又在后头吵闹了起来。黄仁俊咬着李帝努給的棒棒糖，手里拿着罗渽民给他买的东西，悠哉游哉地走在李东赫身边。“你不嫌他们烦的吗，整天这么闹腾？”趁着和后面两人拉开一段距离，李东赫问道。黄仁俊摇摇头，说：“不会啊，习惯了就好。再说你会嫌马克哥烦吗？”。

“会啊。”

黄仁俊沉默了两秒，给了李东赫一个锁喉。“我看你是皮卡丘的弟弟皮在痒，李东赫！”李东赫在黄仁俊臂弯里笑得满脸通红，猛拍黄仁俊的手让他放开自己。黄仁俊松开手，整理了一下衣服也笑了。

“这是我的男朋友！”李帝努突然把手机举到黄仁俊面前，头靠在黄仁俊发顶笑眯眯地说道。“也是我的男朋友。”罗渽民在后面补充道。

一旁的李东赫愤愤不平地掏出手机拨给李马克，接通电话时李马克刚好开完会，穿着西装领带出现在视频里。“怎么东赫？”李马克看着屏幕那边气鼓鼓的熊崽担心地问道，李东赫没有回答，而是把手机举到另外三人面前，大声地喊道：“看见没有，这是我的男朋友！”。

谁还没有个男朋友了！来自吃了一天狗粮的熊宝宝。


End file.
